legends_of_tomorrow_germanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rip Hunter
"Sorry for stranding you all through-out history, but it was the only way to save you. You know what they say, a captain never abandons his ship, and neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again, someday- somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly you all are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So, stick together. And remember, History is yours now my dear legends. Good luck." -Rip Hunter's letzte Nachricht an die Legenden Captain "Rip Hunter" '''(geboren '''Michael) ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Time Masters aus dem 22 Jahrhundert. Nach dem seine Frau und sein Sohn von Vandal Savage ermordet wurden, ist Rip abtrünnig geworden und rekrutierte ein Team aus dem 21 Jahrhundert bestehend aus Helden und Schurken, deren Dasein minimale Auswirkungen auf die Geschichte haben und machte sie zum Team bekannt als die "Legenden". Ihr Ziel war es durch die Zeit zu reisen und Vandal Savage zu töten und so den tot seiner Familie zu verhindern, noch bevor er an die Macht kam. Allerdings fanden die Time Master das heraus und schickten Killer nach ihnen, da die Machterlangung von Savage die Zeitlinie nicht gefährdet. Jedoch sorgte die Fehlerhafte Art der Mitglieder zu zahlreichen Änderung der Zeitlinie während ihrer Aufgabe, sehr zu Rips Ärger. Allerdings scheiterte Rip dabei seine Familie zu retten und Savages Aufstieg zu verhindern, nachdem er herausfand das Savage und die Time Master zusammen arbeiten, aber er schaffte es Savage zu töten bevor er es schaffte seinen Plan zu verwirklichen und die Zeit selbst zu vernichten, und sie konnten noch die Korrupten Time Master besiegen. Nach dem die Time Master nun nicht mehr aktiv wahren entschied Rip ihren Mantel zu übernehmen mit den überlebenden/Rückkehrenden Mitgliedern von den Legenden. Nach 6 Monaten der Korrektion von Abweichungen die durch Zeit Piraten ausgelöst wurden, die Legenden begegnen einer Abweichung verursacht durch Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash. Als die Waverider kritisch beschädigt wurde, brachte Rip ein Teil des Speer des Schicksals in Sicherheit und ist danach entkommen, allerdings sorgte der Time Drive für Amnesie. Er landete in Los Angeles im Jahre 1967 und dachte das sein Leben nur Einbildung wäre. Er ging unter der neuen Identität von '''Phil Gasmer '''in eine Film Schule. Rip wurde später von der Legion der Verdammnis entführt und diente ihnen unfreiwillig durch Gedanken Manipulation, um die restlichen Teile des Speeres zu finden. Nachdem Sara und Jax in sein Unterbewusstsein reisten konnten sie seinen verstand wieder herstellen und so trat er den Legends wieder bei. Nach dem die Legion der Verdammnis den Speer des Schicksals bekamen haben sie die Realität verändert, dabei haben sie Rip, die Waverider und Rays Atom Anzug geschrumpft. Nach dem er mit den Legends in Kontakt getreten ist und sie die Waverider wieder vergrößert haben, brachen sie die wichtigste Regel beim Zeitreisen und zwar hatten sie Kontakt mit ihren vorherigen Versionen. So konnten sie den Speer wieder zurück erlangen und die Geschichte wieder in ihren Normal zustand versetzen und dabei hat Rip sich entschlossen sich für eine Zeit lang vom Team zu trennen. Biographie Vorheriges Leben Michael lebte in Armut auf der Straße, er wurde zu einem Taschendieb an seinem fünften Geburtstag, noch bevor er als Time Master rekrutiert wurde und wurde zur "Zuflucht" geschickt. Dort wurde er von der Leiterin des Waisenhauses Mary Xavier betreut, die er später als seine eigentliche Mutter betrachtete. An einem gewissen Punkt während seiner Kindheit, holte sein älteres Selbst die jüngeren Versionen seines Teams, um dort zu bleiben und um sie vor dem Pilger zu schützen. Als Teil eines Tricks seines älteren Selbst, der seine Kindheitliche Art kannte, wurde Michael in einem Gefangenenaustausch als Köder benutzt, wo er den Pilger mit einem Messer in das Bein gestochen hat und dem Team und seinem Erwachsenen Selbst die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, sie zu besiegen. Michael wurde vermutlich eine Amnesie-Pille gegeben, damit er das Ereignis vergessen würde und damit seine eigenen künftigen Handlungen intakt hielt. Irgendwann schloss sich Michael den Time Mastern an, aber als Teil ihres Codes wurde sein Name in "Rip Hunter" geändert, um zu vermeiden, dass Feinde Michaels Vorfahren ausradieren, und so seine Existenz zerstört wird. Er wurde unter der Beobachtung des Time Masters "Zaman Druce" trainiert und wurde einer von seinen Lieblingsschülern. Während des Trainings erreichte er den Rang eines Leutnants. Gegen den Time Master-Code verliebte sich Rip in einen anderen Kandidaten, "Miranda Coburn". Schließlich entdeckte der Time Master "Declan" ihre Affäre und sie wurden beide bedroht, von der Akademie vertrieben zu werden. Obwohl Rip geplant hatte, seinen Rücktritt bekannt zugeben, damit Miranda im Dienst bleiben konnte, allerdings teilte Declan Rip mit, dass Miranda bereits das gleiche getan hatte. Obwohl Rip ärgerlich war, da er Miranda als den besseren Time Master betrachtete, er war verärgert über diese Sache, sie wusste aber, dass Rip mehr tun konnte, als sie jemals konnte. Rip diente als Time Master seit über einem Jahrzehnt und entwickelte einen gefürchteten Ruf unter den Time Piraten. Er reiste zu zahlreichen Punkten über der Zeitachse und behauptet, jahrhundertelang in die Zukunft gereist zu sein. Während einer Mission für die Time Masters wurde Rip nach Calvert, Oklahoma im Jahre 1868 geschickt, aber nach Abschluss seiner Mission konnte Rip nicht gehen, da er von den heroischen Möglichkeiten der Ära verzerrt wurde. Er traf auch den Kopfgeld Jäger Jonah Hex und die beiden wurden enge Freunde. Jonah gab Rip sogar einen seiner Jacken. Die beiden wandten sich gegen Quentin Turnbull, aber Rip, weil er befürchtete, er würde Miranda nie wiedersehen, riss er sich von der Ära davon, ein Tag, bevor Turnbull Calvert zerstört hatte. Etwas das Rip nicht erfahren hatte. An einen unbekannten Zeitpunkt bekamen Rip und Miranda ein Kind namens Jonas, er wurde von Rip in ehren nach seinen Freund Jonah Hex benannt. Gegen die Time Master Bis 2166, fiel der Großteil der Welt unter die Unterwerfung des unsterblichen Diktators Vandal Savage mit London das letzte Land unberührt von Vandals Tyrannei. Eines Tages wurden Miranda und Jonas von Savage getötet und später fand Rip ihre Körper, sehr zu seinem Kummer. Auf der Suche nach Rache adressierte Rip den Rat der Time Master im Vanishing Point und bat darum Savage aus der Zeitleiste zu entfernt. Doch der Rat erinnerte Rip, dass solange Savage nicht Zeitreisen ausnutzte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, war es ihnen nicht gestattet einzugreifen. Unerschüttert von der Entscheidung des Rats stahl Rip den Waverider und reiste zurück zum alten Ägypten im Jahre 1700 vor Christus also noch bevor Savage, oder Hath-Set, wie er damals bekannt war, unsterblich wurde. Er schlich sich in den königlichen Palast und als Rip im Kampf die Oberhand hatte, zögerte er, ihn zu töten, und Savage's Leibwächter hielten ihn auf. Doch Rip weigerte sich, Savage seinen Namen zu sagen, was dazu führte, dass Savage ihn "Gareeb" nannte, und Rip wurde weiter hin im Kerker gehalten. Nach Wochen des hungerns fragte Savage Rip wieder, wer er war und warum er versuchte, ihn zu töten, aber Rip sagte ihm einfach, dass er die Welt vor seinem Bösen retten will. Rip gelang schließlich seine Flucht, indem er die Wache mit einem Neuartigen Stift aus den 1970er Jahren austrickste. Nachdem er es nicht geschafft hatte, Savage aus der Geschichte zu entfernen, kehrte Rip ins Jahre 2166 zurück und fand Miranda und Jonas, bevor Savage sie tötete, aber als sie zurück zum Waverider liefen, trafen sie auf Savage Shocktroopers und Miranda und Jonas wurden niedergeschossen. Nachdem Rip dies zahlreiche andere Male versuchte sie zu retten, nur um am ende ähnliche Endergebnisse zu haben. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Miranda und Jonas nicht von ihren Schicksalen schützen kann entschied Rip stattdessen, Savage irgendwann während seines unsterblichen Lebens zu töten. Um dies zu tun, rekrutierte Rip, ein Team von 8 Personen aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, deren Aktionen einen minimalen Einfluss auf die Zeitleiste hatten und damit die Zukunft des 22. Jahrhunderts intakt bleibt. Rip reiste nach Januar 2016 zu Star City, um Dr. Ray Palmer / The Atom, ein Mitglied von Team Arrow zu rekrutieren. Einen Moment nach dem Atom einige von H.I.V.E.'s Geistern besiegte, richtete Atom anfangs eine Waffe auf Rip, aber Rip versicherte ihm, dass er kein Gegner war und verwendete ein Gerät mit einem hellen Licht, das Atom bewusstlos machte. Als Nächstes reiste Rip nach Tibet, um Sara Lance / den Canary, ein ehemaliges verstorbenes Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen und Mitglied des Team Arrow zu rekrutieren. Nachdem Sara mehrere Männer bekämpfte da sie eine junge Frau belästigten, erschien Rip und machte sie ebenfalls bewusstlos. Rip rekrutierte Sara speziell weil sie in 4 Monaten dazu bestimmt war, Team Arrow gegen Damien Darhk zu helfen, aber sie würde zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Laurel Lance / Black Canary sowie ihrem Vater Quentin sterben. Rip reiste weiter nach Pittsburgh, um Firestorm, die fusionierte Superheldenform von Jefferson Jackson und Professor Martin Stein, zu rekrutieren. Nachdem Firestorm einen Terroristen in einem Atomkraftwerk gestoppt hatte, tauchte Rip auf, als Jax und Stein argumentierten und machte sie auch bewusstlos. Als nächstes ging Rip nach St. Roch, um Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl und Carter Hall / Hawkman zu rekrutieren, die Reinkarnationen des 21. Jahrhunderts von Savages Feinden Prinz Khufu und Priesterin Chay-Ara und die einzigen, die Savage physisch töten können. Rip fand sie Argumentierend über eine verpfuschte Rettungsmission und schlug vor, sie suchen sich eine Ehe Beratung, bevor er sie bewusstlos machte. Als nächstes reiste Rip nach Central City, um die Kriminellen Leonard Snart / Captain Cold und Mick Rory / Heat Wave zu rekrutieren. Er fand sie als sie von der Polizei während eines Überfalls gejagt wurden, dann machte Rip sie auch bewusstlos. Rip stellte sich vor und erklärte, dass er sie zusammengebracht hatte, um ihm zu helfen, Vandal Savage zu töten. Das war ein Schock für Carter und Kendra, da sie ihn vor Monaten mit Green Arrow und Flash's Hilfe getötet haben. Allerdings enthüllte Rip dem Paar, dass, wenn sie ihm den Todesstoß liefern kann Savage sich aus einer einzigen Zelle wiederherstellen. Snart und Mick waren jedoch nicht daran interessiert, Helden zu sein, aber Rip behauptete, dass die 8 vor ihm in seiner Zeit Legenden sind, die besagt, jeder von ihnen ist für Größeres bestimmt. Allerdings war dies eine Lüge, da die 8 von ihnen als unwichtig für die Zeitleiste waren. Nachdem er den 8 eine Videoaufnahmen der dystopischen Ära von 2166 gezeigt hatte, reichte er ihnen eine Adresse, um sich in 36 Stunden wieder zu treffen. Am nächsten Tag freute sich Rip, dass sich alle entschieden haben zu kommen und zeigte ihnen sein Zeit Schiff, der Waverider. Um mehr Informationen über Savage selbst zu erhalten, setzt Rip einen Kurs für St. Roch 1975 an, um Professor Aldus Boardman zu besuchen, ein Experte für die Geschichte von Savage. Rip erklärte, dass das Datum ihrer Ankunft der Tag ist an dem Aldus sterben wird, so dass die Zeitleiste unberührt bleibt. Nach der Ankunft im Jahr 1975 fragte Rip Ray, Stein, Kendra und Carter, ihn zu begleiten bat jedoch Sara, Leonard und Mick, zurückzubleiben, weil er glaubte, die Mission brauche ihre Fähigkeiten nicht. Das Team fand Aldus in seinem Büro, wo sie schockiert erfahren, dass er der Sohn von Carter und Kendra aus einem vergangenen Leben war und er sah wie Savage sie tötete und versucht seitdem Rache zu bekommen. Nachdem Aldus ihnen mehrere Notizbücher von Savage zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, spürte Martin, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Rip befahl jedem zurück zum Schiff. Allerdings bestand Kendra und Carter darauf das Aldus mit ihnen kommt und Rip nahm es widerwillig an. Während der Rückkehr zum Schiff war Rip schockiert zu sehen, das Chronos das Schiff angreift. Nachdem er ihn lange genug beschäftigt hatte, um zu entkommen, brachte Rip das Team in den Zeitlimbus, um sich zu verstecken, allerdings erst nachdem Aldus von Chronos erschossen wurde. Während dessen griff Kendra Rip zornig an da Aldus für das getötet wurde und Rip offenbart schließlich, dass er ein ehemaliger Time Master ist, der gegen seine Befehle sie alle versammelt hat, um Savage zu töten und Chronos wurde geschickt, um ihn zu stoppen. Er enthüllte den 8 Personen, dass sie keine Legenden in seiner Zeit sind, die von der Geschichte eher vergessen wurden, und als Ray begriff, dass Rips Handlungen persönlicher waren, enthüllte Rip seine wahren Motive. Doch er respektierte es, wenn jemand gehen wollte und gab ihnen Zeit zum nachdenken, während er das Schiff reparierte. Überraschenderweise, bewegt von dem wahren Motive Rips, erkennen sie, dass dies ihre Chance ist ihr Schicksal zu ändern und beschlossen, zu bleiben. Verlust eines Team Mitglieds Während sie noch im Jahr 1975 sind, haben sie dank Aldus Boardmans Tagebuch herausgefunden, wo Savage zu finden ist: Bei einer illegalen Waffen Auktion. Als Kendra und Carter fragen, warum sie nicht in der Zeit zurückkehren und Aldus retten können, erklärt Hunter, dass sie die Dinge, an denen sie bereits beteiligt sind, nicht ändern können. Dann erklärt er, dass er ein Zimmer im Waverider hat, das ihnen jedes Outfit geben kann für jede Ära. Als Snart und Palmer anfingen, darüber zu diskutieren, wer an der Mission teilnehmen sollte, erinnerte Rip sie daran dass, er für sie verantwortlich ist allerdings waren Palmer und Snart immer noch wütend darüber dass, er sie belogen hatte. Als die Mannschaft von der Auktion zurückkehrte, nachdem sie Savage nicht fangen konnten, schrie Hunter sie an, weil sie nicht zuhörten und offenbarte, dass Ray während der Schlacht ein Stück seines Anzugs verloren hat den Savage nahm das Stück und infolgedessen verschob sich seine Eroberung der Welt auf das Gegenwärtige Jahr 2016. Glücklicherweise zeigte Hunter dass, diese Zukunft noch nicht dauerhaft war und das sie Zeit haben sie zu stoppen, indem sie die Technologie zurückholten. Als Ray sagte, dass der Anzug von Alpha Partikeln angetrieben wird schlägt Stein vor dass, sie sein jüngeres Selbst aufspüren da er einen Alpha-Partikel-Tracker gebaut hat. Als Kendra und Carter dem Team zeigen dass, sie ein Artefakt gefunden haben, das Savage töten kann, werden Snart und Rory freiwillige das Artefakt zu klauen und Ray begleitet sie, um sicherzustellen dass, sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Später, als Ray, Snart und Rory von Savage gefangen genommen werden, kommen Hunter und der Rest des Teams zu Hilfe und eine riesige Schlacht bricht aus. In dem anschließenden Konflikt wird Carter getötet und Kendra wird von Savage schwer verwundet, wobei die Gruppe kaum fliehen kann. Sobald Kendra stabilisiert ist, zeigt Hunter Stein, der vor kurzem seine Ehe mit seiner Frau gelöscht hatte, dass er seinem jüngeren Selbst vorschlug, zum Seminar zu gehen, wo sie den jungen Stein und Clarissa gemeinsam sehen und dabei Stein's Ehe retten. Später wieder auf dem Schiff versucht Hunter den Team Geist zuheben, indem er darauf hingewiesen hat dass, sie zwar die Zukunft nicht gerettet haben aber sie wenigstens die Gegenwart retten konnten. Dann gibt er dem Team die Wahl, einen anderen Weg zu finden, um Savage zu stoppen oder nach 2016 zurückzukehren und den Rest ihres Lebens zu leben. Jetzt entschlossen, Carter zu rächen, wählte das Team das erste und sie fuhren fort, um einen neuen Plan zu machen. Carters Körper wurde von Vandal Savage als "Hülle" für ein mystisches Ritual genommen, das Savages Kultanhänger Langlebigkeit und sogar ewiges Leben verleihen würde. Unter diesen Dienern war Mister Blake, ein Bankier der Bruemberg-Gruppe, auf den Rip Hunter und Sara Lance in seiner Bank in Leipzig trafen, während sie auf einer Spionagemission waren. Blake enthüllte ihre Täuschung und versuchte, "Gareeb" zu töten, war aber erfolglos. Gefangen genommen von Rip Hunter, diente Blake als Eintrittskarte in Savage's Kult-Versammlung. Obwohl Rips Team Carters Körper zurückließ, verbrauchten Blake und andere Diener Carters Blut, was ihnen Langlebigkeit verschaffte. Diese frühen Fehler wurden später offenbart, das sie ein Teil des Plans von Time Master Zaman Druce sind, die Geschichte durch die Verwendung von der Oculus zu manipulieren, indem er Vandal Savage unterstützte und ihm einen Vorteil in Form der Armee von langlebigen Anhängern sowie Kenntnisse der futuristischen Technologie gab, wie das ATOM Exoanzug und Meta-Menschen, wie Firestorm. USSR in 1986 Category:Held Category:Charakter Category:Helden